


It's not a joke

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: ＊18/6/7：新增續篇他們追尋線索來到了鉚釘城，然後決定在走人前來杯啤酒。這是個糟糕的決定。一個沒頭沒尾的突發小段子。大約是主角→→→←Charon(?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 附上一些不太重要的文前嘮叨：  
>   
> ＊時間設定在主線任務Scientific Pursuits完成前  
> ＊在Fallout 3當初的宣傳片中，主角被命名為Albert，此處沿用該設定  
> ＊Charon此名源自希臘神話，是帶領亡魂渡過冥河的渡船人，每人收取一硬幣。這裡稍微玩了一下名字梗  
>   
> PS. 我流主角是個走嘴砲風的混亂中立派（笑  
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　當Charon從吧檯折返，見到兩位痞聲痞氣的傢伙圍在鐵桌邊用誇張的語調羞辱他的雇主時，他只有一個念頭，那就是在這個廢土上擴散速度比Raiders還快的東西只有一項：他媽的流言。  
  
　　他左手手指夾著兩瓶冰啤酒，右手則見狀掛上腰側。只要他想，他隨時都可以抽出身後的短刀嚇唬那兩個痞子，不過他正站在鉚釘城內而不是什麼荒郊野外，惹事生非顯然不是個好選項──何況他的雇主還沒發令──於是Charon在思考了半秒之後，垂下右手，選擇從容地經過那兩個痞子，將啤酒放在桌上。  
  
　　「怎麼回事。」他問，同時把其中一瓶滑到桌子對面，甚至都沒費心坐下。  
  
　　少年聳聳肩，用桌沿將瓶蓋撬開，然後把那一小塊鐵片彈回來。  
  
　　Charon熟練地接住，將之放回左腰袋。這起因於一個玩笑──在他剛被眼前的避難所小子雇用時，曾經有好一段時間，每當他們經過又一座橋或游過又一條河，一枚瓶蓋便會往他飛來。「我不是渡河人。」Charon總會在接住瓶蓋後板著臉說。「我也不是希臘人。」少年則會笑著反駁，並在下次渡河時又丟一枚瓶蓋給他。久而久之，越來越習慣接取瓶蓋的Charon乾脆將左腰袋清空拿來裝這些鐵片，而他的雇主發現這一點之後，三不五時就賴著要Charon負責去吧檯買啤酒。  
  
　　「你猜。」少年回答，尾音消失在瓶口之後。  
  
　　Charon抬頭，看向那兩個痞子。他們容貌是如此年輕，穿著是如此標新立異，年紀大概都不超過20歲，這會正愣愣地盯著他的臉。這很正常，所有鮮少見過屍鬼的人都會有這麼一個毛病：要不是始終移不開眼神，就是永遠對不上眼神。  
  
　　呆楞許久，左邊那位青年先回神了。「哈，我就說吧！」他大聲嚷嚷，好似趁啤酒上桌這幾秒內突然領悟了什麼人生道理：「他們兩個果然搞在一起！一個屍鬼跟一個地底人──老天！你究竟是怎麼辦到的，不噁心嗎？」  
  
　　右邊那個青年在聽到同夥的聲音後，也終於將自己從眼前的畫面解放，起鬨道：「嘿兄弟你可別忘了，這小子是從避難所那種漆黑地方出來的，沒見過什麼世面，八成是把屍鬼當作地上美女了！」  
  
　　話一出口，他們倆就笑成一團。鉚釘城不小，人自然也不少，好幾位聽見的居民都忍不住莞爾。只有Albert，那坐在整場笑聲正中央的少年，他面色從容地放下酒瓶，說：「Charon，介意再幫我拿兩瓶啤酒嗎？他們看起來有點渴。」  
  
　　其中一位男子停下笑聲，他揚起嘴角，不可置信地說：「怎麼，你要請我們喝酒？」  
  
　　「當然，」他聳聳肩，「坐吧。」  
  
　　另一人推了推他同伴後肩，示意拒絕，不過男子沒理他，拉開金屬餐椅坐下了。「真沒想到地底人還有點禮貌。」他說，嘴角因貪杯而翹起，語氣中盡是對免費酒水的期待。  
  
　　桌子離吧檯不遠，Charon很快就回來了。他借了一個托盤端酒瓶，避免皮膚與瓶身接觸，免得那兩位男子藉機找碴──他懶得處理這些鳥事，也懶得為了這些鳥事而逗留在鉚釘城這個破爛地方。  
  
　　啤酒上桌。兩位男子伸手就要取，卻被攔下了。「等等，」少年往口袋一掏，拿出一個金屬瓶，「為了表達善意，讓我幫你們加點好東西吧。」  
  
　　「什麼好東西？」  
  
　　他不語，取過那兩瓶未開封的啤酒，以及遠處Charon那瓶，打開手中的蓋子，往四瓶酒內都倒了些綠色稠液，然後才開口：「我們地底人跟屍鬼一樣百毒不侵，能吃的東西可多了。這玩意是我們昨晚殺的那隻變種人的腸液。味道有點腥，但風味十足。既然你們對地底人與屍鬼這麼有興趣，那絕不能錯過我們的美食。」說完，他將裝有腸液的小瓶子往桌上一放，又將其餘酒瓶推回原位，示意眾人開飲。  
  
　　Charon認出那一瓶是他們昨天在野炊時熬剩的豆泥湯，面無表情地喝了，但他們的新朋友可就沒這麼從容了，紛紛露出倒胃的表情。  
  
　　「你──你這是什麼意思！」其中一人推翻酒瓶，氣沖沖地站起來，酒水灑了一地。  
  
　　Charon斜眼看向少年──他的雇主不動，他就不動。  
  
　　少年不語，輕瞥一眼氣急敗壞的兩人，拿過自己的酒瓶暢飲。他表情紋風不動、手指平穩，轉眼啤酒已去掉半瓶。  
  
　　兩位找碴的傢伙發現對手根本就沒有要搭理的意思，頓時更加氣惱。可不等他們再次出言譏諷，船艙的巡邏隊員就出現在視野邊緣。他們見狀互視一番，在稍微衡量情況後選擇吞回怒意──巡邏隊與眼前的兩位外來者都有槍械，他們孤身二人卻只有兩把小刀，這贏面微乎其微──最後雙雙氣悶地離開了。  
  
　　放下酒瓶，Albert皺起眉頭。「老天，豆泥配啤酒實在是太可怕了。」  
  
　　Charon無視少年，把自己那一瓶飲盡。作為一個屍鬼，他們缺乏食物時連輪胎皮都能吃，區區豆泥啤酒又算什麼呢。  
  
　　少年見自己的護衛又不理人了，無奈地嘆一口氣，順道把自己那大半瓶推給對方。「你就沒有什麼話說嗎，我的渡船人？」  
  
　　「我不是渡船人，」Charon回答，拿起少年的啤酒。  
  
　　「這不是重點，」少年向椅背一靠，「你瞧瞧他們都說了什麼──我真不敢相信這些人。我是說，"搞在一起"這個詞是怎麼回事？他們實在太有想像力了。」  
  
　　「也許這就是都市人會做的事，」Charon聳肩，不以為意道：「被困在一個巨大的鐵盒裡，他們只剩想像力。」說完，他秉持不浪費的精神，將第二瓶酒液倒進嘴裡。  
  
　　「是啊，可惜他們猜錯了，」一抹微笑出現在少年嘴角，「"搞在一起"這個階段離我們太遠了，我還停留在追求你這一步而已呢。」  
  
　　Charon一口啤酒嗆進了鼻腔。雖然他也沒鼻腔可言，於是只能狼狽地用手掌擋住流出的酒水，將之抹在袖子上。  
  
　　即使是鉚釘城，紙巾這玩意仍然太高檔了。他們也沒錢像個小姑娘一樣帶手帕出門，他們唯一會特地花錢購買的布料只有特殊纖維製造的防彈衣甲。話雖如此，少年還是從不知道什麼地方抽出了一塊乾淨碎布遞給他。Charon沒接，他不需要這種玩意，於是那塊碎布又被塞回了某個口袋裡。  
  
　　「這不好笑，」是Charon清空鼻腔後給予的評價。  
  
　　「這又不是笑話，」則是少年的回答。  
  
　　此話一出，他能感到四周的人都看向此方、試圖用肉眼注視這場離奇的對話。Charon下意識地去摸腰間散彈槍柄──他不喜歡這個地方，太大、太多活人，太少逃脫路線。倒不是說他會真的給每一位心懷敵意的人腦袋各一個槍孔，只不過要是他們臨時決定把這兩位世俗不容的外來旅客扔進海裡，他不介意稍做反抗。  
  
　　要知道，散彈槍碰了水可是很麻煩的。它比其它類型還多一支槍管。  
  
　　所幸空氣雖稠如瀝青，卻無人起身行動，他們仍穩穩地坐在酒吧小桌邊，像是來自另一個星球的物種。最後是少年先敗下陣來，他舉起雙手示意投降。「好吧，這笑話的確不好笑，」他說。  
  
　　瞬間，凝固的氣氛被這一串音節溶解還原；喝酒的人轉頭繼續喝酒、巡邏的人邁步繼續巡邏，做買賣的攤位則朗聲繼續攬客。只有他們坐在原位，直視彼此，心思迥異。  
  
　　「我不喜歡這個地方，」最終，Charon百無聊賴地說。  
  
　　少年前傾、輕敲了一下桌板，「李博士見過了，酒也喝過了，那我們走吧。」  
  
─  
  
  



	2. Bullets, Caps and Mercenaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  黃湯已經下肚，是時候上路了。  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
　　那不是Charon第一次進入鉚釘城，當然也不是最後一次。過往的他在Ahzrukhal指示下，三不五時就會到鉚釘城周遭殺人越貨。攔截商隊是常有的事，濫殺無辜也是常有的事，偶爾，在極其稀有的情況下，Ahzrukhal會讓他去殺殺惡匪或突變怪物，原因不外乎是黑吃黑或尋找那些埋藏在下水道的珍稀物資。  
  
　　他總是滿身髒污。表皮覆蓋一層由血水、油漬與煙哨粉塵混雜而成的薄膜，就像他在做的工作一樣。  
  
　　當然，進入這個城市又是另一回事了。這艘載滿鮮活婦幼與蓬勃生機的巨船只開放給活人──正常呼吸與運作的活人。他那在輻射影響之下能夠不眠不休的突變軀體顯然不符合最低標準。  
  
　　這就是為什麼，Charon曾以為自己永無進入鉚釘城的一日。每當他站在港口附近的碎石堆旁宰殺又一名變種腐屍，或是在廢墟後方埋伏又一支商隊，他的視線都不曾停駐在船牆上，因為那沒有意義。然而他的新雇主，他那窮得每夜都只能在篝火邊熬剩菜配鼠肉泥的年輕雇主，在奇蹟似地湊滿一千塊瓶蓋買下Charon後，就沒少帶他闖蕩這些活人聚落過。  
  
　　彷彿進出這些地方是他們天生的權利。  
  
　　不過這沒什麼大不了的，跟少年做過的其它怪事比起來，帶屍鬼四處奔波不算什麼。曾有人在Underworld的酒吧告訴Charon：避難所出來的人都有點瘋。那位屍鬼喝多了酒，講話瘋瘋癲癲，也許根本沒見過任何一位地底人，Charon卻記下了這句忠告。多年後的現在，在真正遇見地底人之後，他不知道比起某些屍鬼活得太久導致精神異常的狀況來說，住在地底一輩子所導致的瘋狂究竟是怎麼回事，他只能夠確定，他新雇主的某些行為的確不尋常。極不尋常。  
  
　　舉例來說，他手上非但帶著一台奇怪的電子裝置，還總是仰賴它的幫助，而不是試圖靠自己的腦袋記住路程。即使前方是一條河，只要那台機器一聲令下，他們就得游過那些該死的污水，任巨型龍蝦飛撲而上，而不是乖乖花時間找座橋走過去。  
  
　　又或著，他會說出一些地底人流行的俚語，而那些詞彙從未出現在任何正規歷史中──身為一位長壽的屍鬼，Charon能夠擔保這一點。  
  
　　「VATS說這個角度的撃中率太低了，也許我們該換個地方狙擊。」這是少年某一次在埋伏途中說的話，一字不漏。  
  
　　「VATS什麼？」Charon問。  
  
　　「喔你知道的，就是VATS。它是一個協助瞄準的系統，非常好用，全名是Vault-tec Assistant──」  
  
　　然後Charon從牆後站起、走了出去，直接給前方那幾位土匪一人一槍，完全不想理會什麼瞄準系統。  
  
  
　　除此之外，還有一點讓Charon無法理解，就是少年過度執迷於收集Pip-boy搖頭公仔的行為，即使那玩意就是一個只會左右晃動的無用塑膠。他還會在廢墟中撿一些毫無意義的玩意，像是統計圖表、湯匙、玩具熊以及各式墨鏡──他甚至送給Charon好幾副。  
  
　　其它還有太多、太多細節，讓這位來自地底的少年與世界格格不入，而其中最重要的一點，就是他這趟旅程的目標。  
  
　　在這廣大荒蕪的廢土上，在這充斥突變生物與匪徒的險惡地帶中，少年說他要去找自己的父親。  
  
　　當Charon第一次聽見自己新雇主的旅程目標，只覺得自己禍不單行──前腳剛送走Ahzrukhal，後腳又惹來一個麻煩。他不在乎他們要找的人是誰，只想知道這個人在哪，而少年的回答竟是：不知道。  
  
　　看在合約的份上，Charon忍住一腳踹翻對方的衝動。  
  
　　畢竟，任何一個有理智的地表居民都知道，假如你跟親人走失了，那麼除非你是強大的傭兵、盜匪頭子或軍武商，擁有足夠的資源能進行漫無目的的長征，不然你唯一能做的事就是期望，期望自己在未來的某一天能與對方重逢，並且雙方毫髮無傷。  
  
　　少年全身的裝備只有一套普通盔甲、一把中式突擊步槍與幾把廉價手槍，還有剛買下Charon一千元合約之後所剩的幾塊瓶蓋。與其說要去找父親，倒不如說他要去找上天堂的路。  
  
　　可當Charon表達出對這項任務的疑慮，少年的回答卻是：「雖然我身上只有一段他的錄音，不過別擔心，我們會找到他的。」  
  
　　Charon還記得他說出這句話的模樣：過度的天真與樂觀，近乎愚蠢。他當時只有一個念頭：他的新雇主恐怕是個短命的傢伙，八成活不過半個月。  
  
　　現在，半年過去了。  
  
  
　　推開船艙密閉門，甲板風光躍入眼前，緊隨在後的則是專處於D. C.沿岸的斷垣殘壁。少年與駐守士兵揮手致意，轉身離開鉚釘城，隨後重返廢土懷抱。Charon站在少年背後幾步遠的地方，縱使身形比對方高出許多，步伐卻淺，始終不曾超過少年，像一位盡忠職守的保鑣。  
  
　　他們在鉚釘城附近徘徊幾天了。李博士給了他們尋父的線索，地點並不遠，於是兩人便在這波多馬克河的沿岸遊走，一邊收集物資，一邊摸清周遭地形，直到他們有信心能一舉拿下那座目標──大名鼎鼎的傑佛遜紀念堂──為止。  
  
　　事實上，他們今天進入鉚釘城的目的就是為了做最後一次買賣與修繕。Charon搜刮了百來枚散彈槍藥，少年則是將撿到的狙擊槍翻新，再弄了把消音的10釐米手槍回來。「要是動靜太大把傑佛遜吵醒就不好了，」少年輕揚那把10釐米，打趣地說。  
  
　　在廢土上打滾了半年多，讓少年變得更市儈了。以往的他既天真又老實，像是舊世紀模範生，不懂得什麼話術。現在，他學會了討價還價、協商談判，也學會了口頭上的苦中作樂。誰叫他們是在這枯燥無趣的廢土上生存呢？一點幽默感是必須的，否則剩下來的東西就只有麻木與絕望了。  
  
　　話雖如此，面對少年的幽默，Charon只冷淡吐槽了句「那是傑佛遜的紀念堂，不是靈堂，」接著轉頭就走。半年的相處不足以讓他摸清一個人的本性，但該熟悉的都熟悉了，因此他很明白助長少年的幽默感沒有任何意義，那只會讓對方變本加厲。  
  
　　他不是他的渡船人，但看在合約的份上，他會帶他渡過難關。除此之外，他們不需要玩什麼友情遊戲。  
  
　　就像剛剛在酒吧那場對話；就像他們的每一場對話。  
  
　　再度確認散彈槍已經上膛，Charon將鉚釘城拋諸腦後，與他的雇主往紀念堂前進。他們有一趟任務，有一條線索，他們還有ㄧ條命可以揮霍。  
  
　　在廣大廢土之上，沒什麼不能浪費，尤其是子彈、瓶蓋與傭兵。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  沒想過會寫後續，雖然始終有吐槽主角的想法。盲點在於：Charon是近似於敢死隊的無償保鑣（bodyguard）而不是傭兵（mercenary），雖然他說服自己是後者。  
>   
> 如果沒了合約只隔著錢，他們倆大概會簡單多了吧。  
> 


End file.
